BabylonTag
by Poohbear-29
Summary: This is a tag for the Babylon episode.


Stargate SG1

Tag-----Babylon

Rating----T

Author------Winnie

Disclaimer-----I don't own the characters of SG1, but enjoy playing around

Comments------I have always enjoyed this show and my favorite character was Jack O'Neil, so it was hard to imagine SG1 without him, but Ben Browder as Cameron Mitchell has certainly stepped up to the plate and hit a homerun with me. I enjoy watching the shows that center around his character and wanted to do a little tag for the episode Babylon. It is purely H/C and my first fic in the SG1 arena. I have several other stories in mind, but I guess it depends on how well this one goes over. Many thanks to Pamela for the beta job on this one.

"Lookin' forward to it," Cameron Mitchell said and watched the Sodan step through the Stargate. He stood his ground for several long seconds before turning and facing the rest of his team. He took a step, but he could no longer find the strength to stand on his own two feet. Days of training and fighting caught up to him and a choked gasp escaped just as his legs gave out.

"I have you, Mitchell," Teal'c was the first to reach him and eased him to the floor.

"Medical emergency to the gate room!"

Mitchell heard the announcement and tried to push Teal'c away, only to find he'd been joined by Samantha Carter and Daniel Jackson. The wound to his side had mostly healed, but the fight to the 'death' with Jolan had added to his already battered body. The wound to his right thigh stung and he could feel a tacky wetness on the uniform he'd changed into before going to see Volnek.

"Cam, where are you hurt?" Carter asked worriedly.

"Mostly my pride," Mitchell said, smiling weakly as he felt the nausea churning in his gut. The truth was he ached from head to toe and wasn't sure he had the strength to lift his head if he tried.

"There is blood on his leg," Teal'c told them as the sound of footsteps echoed through the gateroom and Carolyn Lam motioned the others back so her team could go to work.

"What have you done this time, Colonel?" Carolyn asked.

"There's a wound on his left thigh, Carolyn," Carter explained and watched while one of the nurses cut through the leg of his uniform. There was a blood soaked bandage covering his upper thigh and bruises covered most of his upper leg.

"How many were there?" Lam asked.

"Just one," Mitchell answered honestly.

"How many times did he hit you?" Jackson asked when the physician lifted the injured man's shirt to revealed a mottled collection of bruises that covered most of his upper body.

"I don't remember…mostly happened during training," Mitchell answered and looked down at his right arm when he felt something cold swiped across his skin.

"Relax, Colonel, I'm just starting an IV and then we'll get you to the infirmary…"

"I'm just tired, Doc, Jolan took care of the damage."

"Yes, well, that may very well be, but you're in my hands now and that means a new barrage of tests and x-rays," Lam explained and taped the IV to Mitchell's hand before signaling hat she was ready to move him onto the stretcher.

"I can do it," Mitchell complained, but his words fell on deaf ears as his team helped Carolyn Lam move him and secure the straps over his body. He let his head drop back and closed his eyes, suddenly feeling every blow that had landed on his body since the Sodan warriors captured him. They reached the infirmary and he was quickly shifted onto a bed and helped out of the remaining clothing.

"Whoever did this must have wanted to mark every inch of your body," Lam said, silently cursing the bastards who'd inflicted such cruelty on another human being.

"He was just trying to get me ready," Mitchell told her, keeping his eyes closed while she continued her examination.

"Ready for what?" Lam asked in disgust.

"The usual…fight to the death," the weary colonel explained. He felt her touch the nearly healed wound to his left side and tried to shift away from her touch. "Jolan took care of that."

"I'm sure he did…but if it's all right I'd rather make sure his care didn't do more damage than good. How did you do?"

"How did I do what?" Mitchell asked.

"In the fight to the death?" Lam enquired and checked his eyes while he answered.

"I'm still alive…"

"Jolan?"

"He's alive too…cut my leg and had something on there to make me pass out…fooled Haikon and the others until we got out of Dodge?" Mitchell smiled in spite of the discomfort from the bright light she flicked across his eyes.

"Did he say what he drugged you with?"

"No…but it worked."

"How many blows to the head did you take?"

"Don't know….lost count somewhere around four or five I guess."

"Well, you're showing signs of a concussion…any blurred vision or dizziness?"

"Some…"

"Headache?"

"No thanks…already have one," Mitchell told her. "Gonna sleep now…"

"You go ahead, Colonel…when you wake up you should feel much better," Lam said and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Take your word for that, Doc," Mitchell said and gave in to the accumulated exhaustion and pain.

"All right, People, let's get this done. Melanie, I want the result of that blood work stat and set up a new line. Whoever Jolan was he did a damn good job of beating the colonel up," Lam reflected. She continued her examination and knew the wound to his thigh would need stitches and ordered antibiotics to ward off the infection she noticed around the raw edges of he wound. An hour later she gently added a warmed blanket to the thin sheet covering Mitchell's body and walked out to speak with the concerned group waiting outside the infirmary.

"Carolyn, how is he?" General Landry asked, watching as she walked to an empty chair and sat down tiredly.

"Where do I start?" she asked rhetorically and accepted a cup of strong coffee form Samantha Carter. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Carter told her. Teal'c and Daniel were also present and waiting to hear what Carolyn Lam had found during her examination of their team mate.

"Okay, there's nothing seriously wrong with the colonel…at least not one single injury, but he has been put through the proverbial ringer. There is a wound to his left side that was pretty well healed, but he must have taken several blows to the area during his 'fight to the death' with the Sodan warrior. There is a four inch gash to his upper left leg that required stitches and was showing signs of infection. Colonel Mitchell told me Jolan used some kind of drug to make it look like he was dead and I believe that is what's causing the infection. The blood work shows traces of an unknown substance and we're doing everything we can to identify it. There are also several cracked ribs along his left side and his upper body is one massive bruise. He's also showing signs of a nasty concussion, but if he's has stubborn as he usually is he should be up and around in a few days."

"That's one hell of a list," Jackson said angrily.

"Yes, it is and that's why he'll be a guest in the infirmary for a while. Did you know he was involved in a 'fight to the death' battle' and that's only part of the reason he's beat up so much?" Lam asked.

"No, we didn't," Landry answered.

"Can we see him?" Carter asked.

"Well, he's sleeping right now, but you can look in on him for a few minutes," the physician said and motioned for them to follow her.

Samantha Carter was the first to enter and was shocked by how pale Cameron Mitchell looked. When he'd come through the gate he'd given a hasty report and changed his clothing before going to see Volnek. He'd moved with an ease that belied the injuries that plagued him and stood on his own two feet until the Sodan warrior disappeared through the gate. It was only then that his guard slipped and if it hadn't been for Teal'c's reflexes, Mitchell would have hit the floor hard.

"He is going to be all right, Sam," Jackson told her. During the short time Mitchell had been with them he'd gained both their friendship and their respect. He'd proven that he was able to handle himself and cared about those around him.

"I know, Daniel…he just looks so…"

"Sam…I'm okay." Mitchell's voice shocked them all as he opened his eyes. He took in the haggard faces and smiled thinly at his friends in and effort to allay their fears. "Did someone die?"

"Very nearly," Teal'c said, eyeing the injured man with new respect. "You fought well Mitchell."

"I did my best, Teal'c…Jolan was a good teacher," Mitchell explained, his voice raspy as he tried to explain some of what he'd been through.

"You fought Volnek and Jolan and survived…that is a victory in itself and speaks of a skilled warrior," Teal'c told him.

"Call it luck," the colonel said, wincing as he shifted on the bed.

Carolyn Lam had been watching her patient closely and could see the pain in the emotive eyes and quickly adjusted the flow of medication she ordered. "All right…that's enough. Colonel Mitchell needs his rest and he won't do that while you're here."

"I'm okay…"

"She's right, Cameron," Samantha said and patted his shoulder. "We'll check in with you later."

Cameron watched them leave, but was already feeling the effects of whatever Carolyn Lam had given him. He looked at the doctor gratefully and smiled when she tucked the blanket around him without even realizing she was doing so. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said and watched as he finally gave in and closed his eyes. This man was as stubborn as they came and yet right now he looked so vulnerable. His face was as pale as the sheets he lay on except for a collection of bruises on his forehead, and the swelling in the area under his chin. The mark spoke of another injury she would be watching closely. Jolan had used something to strangle the colonel and the marks, although faint, were clearly visible to her.

"Dr. Lam, I thought you should see this," Melanie said and handed the physician the blood test results.

"Damn, we need to keep an eye on this…I want samples taken every four hours and let me know if the numbers increase," Lam said and handed her back the chart. She gently touched his forehead, worried now about whatever had been given to Mitchell, and if Jolan had known the effect it could have on the colonel. She prayed he didn't because otherwise it spoke of a worse cruelty than she'd first thought. With no one else in the infirmary, Carolyn pulled a chair closer to Mitchell's bed and hooked up several monitors to help her keep tabs on his condition.

Teal'c entered the room and watched the physician who seemed so intent on caring for her patient. There were several new pieces of equipment surrounding Mitchell's bed and he hoped that was not a bad sign. He moved closer to the bed and nodded to the doctor who completed her check and then left him alone with the colonel. It had been twenty four hours since the man had collapsed in the gate room and he looked worse than he did at that time.

Teal'c kept his emotions hidden, and thought about what he'd seen this man do since taking over SG1 from O'Neill. The two men were different and yet there were also some similarities. They both had a tendency to use humor to downplay a dangerous situation and to ignore their injuries in the face of adversity.

Teal'c had found a friend in Jack O'Neill and another in Cameron Mitchell. He had even learned how to tell when they were serious or when they were telling a 'fast one'. There were several people at Stargate Command that he called close friends, but he considered O'Neill and Mitchell brothers. He'd seen them prove that they could be trusted in the heat of battle. He realized that Daniel Jackson and Samantha Carter would also be counted as closer than friends, but he would never speak of that openly. It was not the way of the Jaffa.

"You think too hard and you're gonna get a headache," Mitchell said softly, vaguely aware of the swelling in his throat.

"Jaffa do not get headaches," Teal'c told him seriously.

"Lucky," Mitchell said.

"Colonel, how do you feel?" Carolyn asked.

"Throat hurts," Mitchell answered honestly.

"Yes, I'm sure it does. Why didn't you tell me someone tried to strangle you?"

"It was faked…"

"Well in that case the 'faked' swelling and soreness won't bother you," Lam said, folding her arms across her chest as she stared at her reluctant patient. "Seriously, Colonel, you need to rest your throat and give it time to heal."

"I will…"

"That means no talking unless absolutely necessary," the physician warned.

"I will leave you to your rest, Mitchell," Teal'c said, dipping his head slightly before leaving the room.

Mitchell closed his eyes and swallowed several times, before something cool was wrapped around his throat. He knew from an earlier experience that it was there to help ease the swelling and tried to ignore the discomfort it caused. He could hear the physician speaking with the nursing staff, but could not make out what was being said. He drifted toward sleep, and the dreams that often plagued him.

"How is he, Carolyn?" General Landry asked.

"He's doing better…his fever broke this morning. His numbers are much better and he should be waking up any time," Lam explained.

Mitchell heard the voices and licked at dry lips while fighting to get his eyes open. A wet sponge was wiped across his lips and he looked up at the two people who'd been talking about him. "Hey…everything okay?"

"I think so…how do you feel, Colonel?" Landry asked.

"Tired," Mitchell answered honestly, frowning when both Landry and Lam chuckled softly. "What's funny?"

"Well, considering you've been out for four days…"

"Four days!" Mitchell snapped incredulously.

"Yes, and you won't be getting out of here for another day or two even if I have to put you in restraints to make you stay out!" Lam warned. "Seriously, Colonel, you've been fighting a fever form your injuries and from whatever the Sodan warrior gave you."

"Jolan said it would just put me into a coma," Mitchell said.

"Well, it may have done that, but it wreaked havoc with your system and your blood work is only now showing signs that it's dissipating," the physician explained. "You'll be in here until I'm sure it's cleared up. Now if you'll excuse me I have several other patients who need my attention."

Mitchell tried to sit further up in the bed and was surprised when Landry actually grabbed a pillow off the empty bed next to him and slipped it behind his head. "Thanks."

"You're welcome…now do as she tells you and you'll be on your feet in no time."

"Yes, Sir," Mitchell said, and tried to give the man a salute, but found he was hampered by the leads and IV tubing. "Sorry, Sir."

"Don't apologize for something you can't do anything about. Just get some rest,"

"I will…thank you, General," Mitchell said and watched the other man leave. He closed his eyes and lost track of time, opening them again when he heard footsteps approaching his bed.

"How are you feeling, Cameron?"

"Tired of everyone asking me the same question, Daniel," Mitchell told him, smiling sheepishly when he realized how his words sounded. "Sorry, Daniel, guess I'm just tired of being in here."

"I don't see why since you've been out of it most of the time."

"Guess it just feels like forever then."

"Understandable…want to talk about what happened?"

"What's to talk about?" Mitchell asked softly.

"Oh I don't know…why don't we start with Jolan and what he did?"

"Jolan tried to teach me how to fight like a warrior," Mitchell answered.

"A Sodan warrior…from what Teal'c told us that's a hard thing for anyone to learn. What about the Ori? Are the Sodan going to follow their ways?"

"Maybe, but Haikon didn't seem completely convinced by the Prior. Jolan said there were others amongst the warriors who did not trust the Ori. I think the Prior may have to answer more questions when he returns," Mitchell explained.

"I hope so. The Sodan would be a great help in the fight against the Ori," Jackson said.

"Any ally would help, but the fight is shaping up to be a long one," Mitchell told him.

"And the fight against the Goa'uld wasn't?" Jackson asked, his tone sarcastically amused. Something about Mitchell had bothered him since he'd collapsed in the gate room, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. "Look, Cameron, if you managed to get the Sodan to distrust the Ori then you've gone a long way toward bringing them to us as allies. I know it doesn't seem like much, but it is when you look at the people who've already been hurt by the Ori."

"It just feels like we're fighting a lost battle sometimes, Daniel," the colonel said tiredly.

"I know what you mean, Cameron, but if we give up then we might as well embrace the ways of the Ori and bow down at their feet. Is that what you want?"

"No, God, no, Daniel, but sometimes…sometimes it seems so senseless. Take Jolan…he was trying to help me, but wound up nearly killing me because he didn't know the drug would have an adverse affect on me. How many times have we tried to help people and wound up hurting them instead?"

"More often than I care to think about, but you know something, Cameron, if we stop then all of this was for nothing. The stargates…the trips through them…the people we've met and befriended…it all becomes meaningless if we close it down now and turn our backs on what the Ori represent."

"I know…guess I'm just tired, Daniel," Mitchell explained. Truth was he really was tired, more weary than he'd ever been before, but his time with the Sodan had given him plenty to think about. Volnek had told him he'd been lucky in taking him down…was that true? If so how many more times could he rely on luck before someone he cared about was killed?

"Cameron, don't second guess yourself...you're strong and you have the qualities of leadership that's needed to help defeat the Ori. Just go with your instincts and you'll be fine," Jackson said.

"Is that what you do?"

"Mostly…Jack taught me to trust my instincts and it's saved my life a couple of times."

"Jack knows what he's talking about, Daniel," Mitchell said with a sheepish grin.

"Yes, he does, and he never would have recommended you if he didn't think you could do the job," Jackson said.

"Guess I'd better not make a liar out of him then."

"Better not or he'll come back…"

"Hell, all right I hear you," Mitchell said suddenly feeling as if the weight of the world was taken from his shoulders. He knew there would always be a fight, but he would choose them carefully from now on…with the help of his team he would be able to tackle anything.

"So, is there anything I can get you before I leave?" Jackson asked.

"Food…food would be good. I can't remember the last time I had a cheeseburger and fries," Mitchell said.

"I doubt Carolyn will let you have a cheeseburger or fries…"

"Not even when you're back on your feet," Carolyn Lam said from the foot of the bed. "Right now you can have something light and if you do as you're told I'll take out the IV's and you can get out of here tomorrow so I can have this bed for patients who really need it."

"No cheeseburger?"

"Not unless you want it pureed," Lam said with a grin.

"Now that would be something to see…especially if he has mustard, ketchup, and mayo," Jackson teased.

"Not even I would ruin a cheeseburger by having it look like chopped liver," Mitchell said and shuddered at the thought.

"Chopped liver might not be a bad idea…I'll see if they have…"

"Daniel, promise me you'll help me escape if anyone even mentions chopped liver," the colonel begged.

"Even I wouldn't let her do that to you, Cameron," Jackson vowed.

"Thank, God," Mitchell said.

"Look, Colonel, I promise it won't be chopped liver, but it's not going to be a cheeseburger either. So, let's compromise and I'll have them send up Chicken stew…"

"And coffee?"

"And coffee and then I want you resting…"

"After you take out the IV," Mitchell stated innocently.

"After I take out the IV," Carolyn agreed.

"I'll see you later, Cameron," Jackson said and followed the physician out of the room.

Cameron Mitchell took a deep breath and realized he really did feel better and that this team was more like a family then any he'd ever known. He closed his eyes and relaxed, knowing they had a long fight ahead of them, but as long as warriors like the Sodan had doubts about the Ori they had a chance of defeating them. He considered himself lucky to be part of SG1 and Jack O'Neill's legacy.

"Lucky is good," he whispered, a smile on his face as he drifted toward a healing sleep.

The End!


End file.
